minezfandomcom-20200223-history
MineZ Wiki
Overall Information MineZ is a Minecraft server (smp.minez.org), that has an unreleased modification which is entirely server side (therefore having to install nothing except the Minecraft client itself). It is currently in BETA testing, and is unreleased to the public unless you decide to purchase a "kick start" package (25, 50, or 100 USD). The server is currently on whitelist only mode, therefore you must purchase the package to be whitelisted. See "The Modification" for more information on how the MineZ mod works. Updated on June 30, 2012 The Modification The modification itself adds only a few changes to the Minecraft server, but combined with the other mods/plugins it makes a beautifully crafted way to play. Here are the overall additions/modifications of the MineZ server: -Tweaked Zombies -Added Thirst -Added Visibility -Removed stackability on most items -Tweaked snowballs -Tweaked deathban -Removed hunger regeneration -Added loot chests -Added Towns -Added PM Added Features 1. Zombies: These creepy brutes are now scarily smart! They will travel in packs, run almost as fast as you sprinting, and deal 2 hearts of damage to the unarmored traveler. A good way to avoid them is by sneaking. Sneaking reduces your VISIBILITY, which makes the zombies less likely to spot you and eat your pixelated brains. They are distracted by SNOWBALLS, which can be used to draw an angry mob off of you, and on to your worst enemy! 2. Thirst: You spawn with a halfway repaired leather chestplate, halfway repaired wooden sword, and a bottle of water. Why a bottle of water? Your XP (the number, not the bar, which is your VISIBILITY) is how thirsty you are. If your water level reaches 0, you will start to take periodic (about every 2 seconds) damage (1 heart). This can and will kill you until you drink a bottle of water, refilling your water to 20, the maximum. 3. Visibility: You're sprinting through a forest. Suddenly, a huge pack of zombies are following you! But how did they see you? They were all the way on the other side of the clearing! You should have checked your visibility! When you're sprinting, your visibility is high, and nearly every zombie you see will chase you. When you're walking normally, your visibility is about half. When you're sneaking, your visibility is extremely low. Sneaking helps navigate around large packs of zombies that have wandered dangerously close to you. 4. Stackability: Why is my inventory full? All I did was pick up a few melon slices and wheat! Well, nothing stacks anymore (almost)! The only thing that is stackable is arrows, and these are only stackable in groups of 15 (cookies are also stackable, in groups of 8). This makes inventory management an important yet annoying issue! Should I trade some of my water for an iron sword? Should I give up my food for water? Armor for tools? Health potions for food? These are all questions you will find yourself asking when playing. Be careful with your inventory! 5. Deathban: Hmmm. I spawned in a desert. I'll commit suicide to get a better spawn point. That's no longer the best idea, since Deathban was added! Once you die a certain amount in a certain period of time, you will be banned for 5 minutes. If you continuously are banned for quick deaths, you will be banned for increments reaching a maximum of 1 hour. Don't do it, kids! 6. Hunger & Health: Food is VERY scarce in MineZ. Save all your Zombie Flesh, too! Another difficult aspect of MineZ is your hunger does not regenerate your health when it is full. There are 3 ways to regenerate health: eating, where each piece of food restores 1/2 a heart, golden apples, which restore 2 hearts each, and health potions, which can either restore 3 hearts (standard) or 6 hearts (Instant Healing II). Brewing stands are found naturally (pre placed) within the map. These can be used to brew potions if the right ingredients are provided. 7. Loot Chests: Ooh! A chest! I wonder what's in it! There could be many things in it! Anything from cocoa beans to an iron sword with Sharpness II! For a full list of chest inventories, see the Loot Contents page. (this is unfinished) 8. Towns: What's this? A town? People submit their creations via reddit to the Administrators of the website. Many people's builds have been submitted and you can see them in the game now! www.reddit.com/r/'MineZ'/top/ 9. PM (Private Messaging): Tired of everyone hearing your strategies? Don't want to skype? You can now PM in the game! The format for this is @playername message. For example, if I wanted to tell PauseUnpause watch out for the zombie, I would type this: @pauseunpause watch out for the zombie. This would show only PauseUnpause the message I send to him. Useful for questions such as, do we kill him? Category:Browse